charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prudence Wentworth
Prudence Charlotte Wentworth (née Warren; before 1692—after 1714) was a witch and daughter of Melinda Warren, who bound her powers shortly before her own execution. Prudence was raised in Boston, Massachusetts by Elizabeth Hasting, and considered stripping her magic after coming into her powers. She married Michael Wentworth, who died shortly after, and had a daughter named Cassandra. The two, who had returned to Salem, fled after Prudence was accused of being a witch. Biography Early life Prudence was born in Salem shortly before 1692 to Melinda Warren and her husband. Her mother's relationship with Matthew Tate led to her being outed as a witch and executed, with her refusing to use her powers to escape so as to protect Prudence.The Witch is Back Prior to her execution, she bound Prudence's powers. Elizabeth Hasting collected Melinda's Book of Shadows and took it and Prudence to Boston, Massachusetts. Elizabeth relinquished her powers to Helena and raised Prudence without telling her that either of them were or had been witches, although she did tell her about Melinda's execution. As a child, she heard stories about Helena. Deal with Helena In the early 1710s, Prudence was engaged to Michael Wentworth. She began having premonitions and sought out Helena, telling her about the visions. Helena offered to take the powers from her the day before her and Michael's wedding day, as she feared that Michael would reject her. Prudence accepted the offer and set about collecting the necessary ingredients for the spell. While collecting ingredients, Prudence met Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews, who claimed to be cousins of hers from Charlestown who had heard about her wedding. She took them to Elizabeth's house before heading to Helena's to deliver a bucket of mayapples. On the return journey, Paige made herself known and revealed that she had followed and eavesdropped on her. Prudence was afraid that Paige knew of her power of premonition and accidentally threw her into a tree telekinetically. Prudence feared this new power and spoke to Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Elizabeth about it and her arrangement with Helena. She was told about Melinda's being a witch and that she was one also. Overwhelmed, she ran away from the house into Boston to break off her and Michael's engagement. However, she realised that she was once again being followed by Paige and called her out, taking her to the harbor. She told Michael that she would not be marrying him, leaving him visibly upset, and returned to Elizabeth's with Paige. Hugh's manipulation Later life and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits Relationships Michael Wentworth Behind the scenes *On the family tree seen in Pardon My Past, Prudence is incorrectly named Lucille Warren and her husband Bartholomew Bowen. *As Prudence was a matriarch of the Warren line, she was presumably summoned to Wyatt and Chris's wiccanings in Necromancing the Stone and Cheaper by the Coven. However, it is also possible that Prudence had reincarnated by then, although Melinda had not. Etymology Appearances ;Season 1 :The Witch is Back ;Season 2 :Pardon My Past ;Season 5 :Necromancing the Stone ;Season 7 :Cheaper by the Coven ;Season 9 :Last Witch Effort :The Charmed Offensive ;''Charmed'' novels :Whispers from the Past :The Warren Witches Notes and references Category:Warren family Category:Wentworth family Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Married individuals Category:1680s births Category:Salem residents Category:Boston residents Category:17th century deaths Category:Unknown deaths